Ich wścibscy rodzice/Rozdział 2
Rozdział 2 – ''Na pomoc!'' Daphne ziewnęła, zamrugała i przeciągnęła się... a przynajmniej taki miała zamiar. Światło było kiepskie, ale po kilku minutach wytężania wzroku dziewczynka odkryła, że tym, co tak skutecznie krępowało jej ruchy, był gruby sznur. Chwilę później zdała też sobie sprawę, że w ustach ma jakiś zwinięty w kulkę materiał, uniemożliwiający jej wydanie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. "W porządku, ustalmy fakty" – pomyślała. – "Jestem w obcym, dość ciemnym miejscu, związana, zakneblowana i ubrana tylko w piżamę. To może oznaczać tylko jedno: ktoś mnie porwał. Ale kto? I właściwie dlaczego? O ile wiem, mama i tata nie mają wrogów... Chyba że... chyba że to któryś ze zdemaskowanych przez nas przestępców zwiał z pudła i chce się zemścić... O, mamciu... coś mi mówi, że szykują się kłopoty jeszcze większe, niż wtedy, gdy Ryży i Jeff zmajstrowali tego mechanicznego pająka..." x Poranki w Coolsville miały to do siebie, że ruch na ulicach był niewielki lub żaden. Ten właśnie fakt wykorzystywał ciemnowłosy, wąsaty mężczyzna, siedzący za kierownicą niezbyt nowego (złośliwi powiedzieliby może: zabytkowego), ale za to dobrze utrzymanego, białego samochodu. Pojazd poruszał się dość szybko, lecz w granicach rozsądku. Owszem, kierowca chciał jak najprędzej wywiązać się z obietnicy, złożonej wczoraj przyjacielowi (i móc wrócić do domu przed obiadem), jednak z drugiej strony wiedział, że nadmierny pośpiech grozi wypadkiem, co w najlepszym razie oznaczałoby wizytę w szpitalu – i surową reprymendę od żony. Kilka minut później zza zakrętu wyłoniła się olbrzymia willa. Pan Dinkley – on to bowiem był tym rannym ptaszkiem – z lekkim zdziwieniem zauważył, że brama wjazdowa była szeroko otwarta; po chwili jednak przypomniał sobie, że przecież George i Liza spodziewali się jego przybycia. Wobec tego wjechał na posesję i ruszył długą, niemożliwie krętą dróżką (skutek zatrudnienia imprezowicza zamiast porządnego planisty), by w końcu zatrzymać się prawie idealnie na wprost drzwi wejściowych, tuż za radiowozem. Zaraz – radiowóz? To z pewnością nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. – Halo! Jest tu kto? – zawołał mężczyzna, wchodząc do długiego holu, wyłożonego biało-fioletowym dywanem. Drzwi po jego prawej stronie otworzyły się i stanął w nich... – Sam? – zdziwił się pan Dinkley. – Greg? – pan Rogers zrobił wielkie oczy. – Skąd się tu wziąłeś? – Przyjechałem założyć nowy alarm; podobno stary się zepsuł. Ale co TY tu robisz? – Pracuję; prowadzę śledztwo w sprawie zniknięcia Daphne... – Raczej porwania – wymamrotała pani Blake, wtulając twarz w pierś swojego męża. – Nie zniknęły żadne jej ubrania, oprócz piżamy, w której poszła spać. – To dużo zmienia – zauważył Samuel. – Dlaczego od razu o tym nie wspomniałaś? – Bo nie pytałeś. – Ehm... no tak... Czy macie jakichś wrogów? – Chyba nie – odrzekł z wahaniem pan Blake. – Chyba? – Przed laty jeden z naszych pracowników usiłował zdefraudować sporą sumę pieniędzy, więc go zwolniliśmy... – Rozumiem. To oznacza, że motywem może być zemsta. – Chyba że jest to sprawka kogoś innego – wtrącił się Gregory. – Wtedy mogłoby chodzić o okup. – Racja – przyznał pan Rogers. – Tak czy inaczej, zrobię wszystko, co będę mógł, żeby znaleźć małą jak najszybciej. Gdzie jest jej pokój? – Zaprowadzę cię – zaoferowała Elizabeth i oboje wyszli. – George... wiem, że jesteś przejęty zaginięciem Daphne, ale może, zamiast stać tu bezczynnie, pokazałbyś mi, gdzie jest panel sterujący od waszego starego alarmu? – odezwał się po chwili Gregory. – Och... wybacz. Tędy. x Dwie godziny później do rezydencji wpadł pan Jones i już od progu zaczął robić zdjęcia aparatem z wielkim, teleskopowym obiektywem. – Do jasnej anielki, Skip, odbiło ci? – zdenerwował się pan Blake. – Co ty wyprawiasz? – Wybacz, George, ale mój szef kazał mi przynieść fotki z miejsca przestępstwa. Myślałeś, że media się nie dowiedzą o porwaniu Daphne? – Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, co myślałem. Wiem za to, że marnujesz sobie film. Pokój Daphne jest gdzie indziej. – Zaprowadzisz mnie tam? – Nie mogę, choćbym nawet chciał. Sam powiedział, że nie wolno tam wchodzić NIKOMU do czasu, aż on i jego kumple nie przeszukają całego pokoju i nie znajdą wszystkich możliwych poszlak. I proszę, przekaż swojemu szefowi, że na razie Liza i ja wolelibyśmy nie nagłaśniać tej sprawy, żeby porywacze nie zrobili Daphne krzywdy. x Mimo, że dorośli bardzo starali się utrzymać porwanie Daphne w tajemnicy, jej przyjaciele dowiedzieli się o wszystkim już następnego dnia – za sprawą Kudłatego, który jak zwykle przybiegł ze Scoobym minutę przed pierwszym dzwonkiem. – Słuchajcie – wydyszał – Scooby i ja, kurczę, wiemy, dlaczego Daphne nie było wczoraj, kurczę, w szkole. – No, to mówcie – zachęcił Fred. – Co się z nią dzieje? Jest chora? – Nie. Została, kurczę, porwana – odparł Kudłaty. – Dła okupu! – dodał Scooby. – Skąd to wiecie? – spytał Fred. – Kurczę, słyszałem, jak tata mówił o tym mamie... – powiedział Kudłaty. Zauważywszy sceptyczne spojrzenie Freda, zaczerwienił się lekko. – No, dobra, podsłuchiwałem, kurczę, pod drzwiami – przyznał. – Podobno porywacze zażądali całej fortuny państwa Blake'ów i powiedzieli, że jeśli nie dostaną tych pieniędzy, to, kurczę, zrobią Daphne krzywdę. – Rety, musimy ją uratować – odezwała się Velma. – Masz rację – zgodził się Fred. – Spotkajmy się dziś po szkole w naszej bazie. x – Dokąd idziesz, Velmo? – spytała Madelyn, widząc, że jej starsza siostra idzie prosto, zamiast skręcić w lewo, w stronę domu. – Umówiłam się z przyjaciółmi – odrzekła krótko Velma. Madelyn chwyciła ją za rękę i spojrzała jej w oczy. – A Kudłaty i Scooby też tam będą? – spytała z przejęciem. – Będą? Powiedz, że będą! – Oczywiście, że będą. Mamy się spotkać przy ich domu. – Super! – ucieszyła się Madelyn. – Mogę iść z tobą? Weźmiesz mnie? Proszę, proszę, proszę! Kudłaty i Scooby są tacy fajni! – Ale my będziemy bardzo zajęci. Będziesz się nudzić... – Nie będę się nudzić! Będę się bawić z Maggie! Ona też jest fajna! Pozwól mi iść, proszę! – Och... no, dobrze... – zgodziła się niechętnie Velma. – Dzięki! – pisnęła Madelyn, obejmując ją mocno, po czym ponownie chwyciła ją za rękę i w podskokach ruszyła w kierunku domu Rogersów, trajkocząc przy tym radośnie: – Kudłaty i Scooby są tacy zabawni! A Maggie jest taka miła! Bardzo, bardzo ich lubię! Tak się cieszę, że mnie do nich zabierasz, siostrzyczko! Jesteś kochana, wiesz? Strasznie, strasznie, strasznie kochana! Prawie taka kochana, jak mama i tata, ale, oczywiście, oni są najlepsi i najkochańsi na całym świecie i... – w tym momencie jej starsza siostra zatkała jej buzię ręką. – Mmmm-mm-mmm...! – wymamrotała oburzona Madelyn, odciągając dłoń Velmy od swojej twarzy. – Co? – Po pierwsze, nie ma takiego słowa jak „najkochańsi". Po drugie, nie gadaj tyle, bo albo kiedyś wpakujesz się przez to w kłopoty, albo ja zaraz zwariuję – powiedziała surowo Velma. – A mogę ci zadać jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie? – przymilała się jej siostrzyczka. – Niech będzie – westchnęła Velma. – Co chcesz wiedzieć? – Lubisz mnie? Zanim Velma zdążyła odpowiedzieć, coś dużego, ciężkiego i futrzastego przewróciło ją na chodnik. – Cześć, Vełmo – powiedział Scooby i kilkakrotnie polizał ją po twarzy swoim mokrym językiem. – Cześć, Maddie – dodał po chwili. – Cześć, Scooby – obie dziewczynki przytuliły się do psa. Postawiwszy siostrę na nogi, Madelyn wbiegła na podwórko Rogersów. – Cześć, Fred! Cześć, Kudłaty! Cześć, Maggie! – zawołała wesoło. Fred podszedł do Velmy i odciągnął ją na bok. – Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś, że przyprowadzisz Madelyn? – spytał cicho. – Bo nie wiedziałam, że to zrobię – wyjaśniła szeptem Velma. – Nie dała mi spokoju, dopóki nie zgodziłam się jej zabrać. – Cześć, Maddie! – Maggie uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Kudłaty, co będziecie robić? – spytała, patrząc na brata z najniewinniejszą na świecie miną. – Zadanie domowe – odrzekł Kudłaty, zresztą niezgodnie z prawdą. – Jest bardzo trudne, więc poprosiliśmy Velmę o pomoc. – Eee... nudziarstwo... – Maggie machnęła ręką. – Chodź, Maddie, pobawimy się lalkami. Kiedy obie młodsze dziewczynki zniknęły w domu, Fred powiedział: – A teraz wszyscy do bazy. Musimy obmyślić plan. x – Wiesz co – odezwała się Madelyn, gdy razem z Maggie weszła do domu – może to dziwne, ale nie wierzę w to, że oni tylko odrabiają tam zadanie domowe. – Szczerze mówiąc, ja też nie. Wczoraj, przed pójściem spać, słyszałam, jak Kudłaty mówił Scooby'emu, że Daphne została porwana dla okupu. – Wiesz, oni chyba tak naprawdę układają plan, jak znaleźć i uwolnić Daphne. – Też tak myślę, ale musimy się upewnić. – W jaki sposób? – Czekaj, niech pomyślę... Umiesz się wspinać po drzewach? – Tak. Tata mnie nauczył... ale w tajemnicy przed mamą, bo mama mówi, że wystarczy jej w rodzinie jedna chłopczyca, to znaczy Velma... – Dobra, rozumiem. Chodź, podsłuchamy, co mówią. – A czy to nie jest nielegalne? – Nie wiem, ale potraktuj to jako zabawę w detektywów. x – No, to wszystko ustalone – stwierdził zadowolony Fred. – Spotykamy się o północy przed moim domem. – Słyszałaś to? – szepnęła Maggie. – Miałyśmy rację. – Aha. Ciekawe, dlaczego trzymali to przed nami w tajemnicy. – Nie mam pojęcia, ale to im nie może ujść na sucho. – Chyba wiem, co zrobimy – Madelyn uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. – Posłuchaj... x Tej nocy, kiedy pani Rogers już dawno spała, a jej mąż był w pracy, opracowując ze swoją ekipą plan działania, Maggie zjawiła się w pokoju Kudłatego i oznajmiła, że zamierza mu towarzyszyć w czasie śledztwa. – Kurczę, nic z tego, wybij to sobie z głowy – powiedział stanowczo Kudłaty. – Jesteś, kurczę, za mała. – Nieprawda – zaprotestowała dziewczynka. – Kiedy ty i twoi przyjaciele zaczęliście rozwiązywać zagadki, ty miałeś tyle lat, co ja teraz, a Velma była w wieku Madelyn. – Zapomniałaś, że po naszej pierwszej sprawie spędziła ponad miesiąc w szpitalu, bo Ryży Śledziuch o mało jej, kurczę, nie zabił? – Nie, ale... – Więc, kurczę, zostań w domu. Nie chcę, żeby tobie przytrafiło się, kurczę, to samo albo coś, kurczę, gorszego. – Posłuchaj, chcę iść z tobą i Scoobym i pomóc wam znaleźć Daphne. A jak jeszcze raz powiesz "nie", to zacznę krzyczeć i mama was przyłapie, i nigdzie nie pójdziecie. – O, rany – mruknął Kudłaty – zdaje się, że nie mam, kurczę, wyboru... No, dobra, możesz z nami iść, ale pod warunkiem, że będziesz mnie, kurczę, słuchać. x Velma wystawiła głowę ze swojego pokoju, rozejrzała się, bezszelestnie wymknęła się na korytarz i zaczęła skradać się w kierunku schodów, starając się przy tym nie hałasować. Wtem gdzieś za nią rozległo się skrzypnięcie deski w podłodze. Dziewczynka, czując, że jej serce wali jak oszalałe, obejrzała się do tyłu. – Maddie! – szepnęła z mieszaniną ulgi, że to nie tata, gniewu, że siostrzyczka ją śledziła, i zdumienia, że mała była w ubraniu, a nie w piżamie. – Co ty robisz? – Idę z tobą – oznajmiła wesoło Madelyn. – Obiecałaś, że pewnego razu pokażesz mi, jak rozwiązujecie zagadki, pamiętasz? – Zdaje się, że ja też czasem za dużo gadam... – wymamrotała ponuro Velma. – Nigdzie nie idziesz – dodała surowo. – Jesteś jeszcze za mała. Wracaj do łóżka. Szukanie poszlak jest niebezpieczne, zwłaszcza w nocy. – Więc czemu TY chcesz to robić? – Bo Daphne jest moją przyjaciółką i na pewno zrobiłaby dla mnie to samo. – A co mam powiedzieć mamie i tacie, jak rano zauważą, że cię nie ma? – Nie zauważą – powiedziała stanowczo Velma. – Do rana wrócę. – No, to czemu nie chcesz mnie zabrać ze sobą, skoro rodzice nawet się nie zorientują, że wyszłyśmy? – spytała Madelyn cieniutkim, zbolałym głosikiem i pociągnęła noskiem. W tym momencie jej starsza siostra zorientowała się, że przegrała. – Niech ci będzie – mruknęła niechętnie – możesz ze mną iść... – Dzięki! – pisnęła Maddie, przytulając się do Velmy, która skorzystała z okazji, żeby zatkać jej buzię. – Nie hałasuj tak – skarciła ją szeptem. – Nie możemy obudzić taty. A teraz chodź, tylko cichutko – dodała, biorąc siostrzyczkę za rękę i prowadząc ją schodami na dół. – I pamiętaj, że masz cały czas trzymać się blisko mnie. Żadnych wyjątków. x Na widok Velmy i Kudłatego, prowadzących swoje siostry, Fred złapał się za głowę. – Dlaczego je zabraliście? – spytał gniewnym szeptem. – Nie miałam wyboru – broniła się Velma. – Musiałam wziąć Maddie, żeby się nie rozpłakała i nie obudziła taty. – A Maggie zagroziła, że jeśli jej, kurczę, nie zabiorę, powie mamie, że Scooby'ego i mnie nie ma, kurczę, w domu – dodał ponuro Kudłaty. Maggie i Madelyn mrugnęły do siebie porozumiewawczo. – W porządku, mogą z nami iść – westchnął z rezygnacją Fred – tylko ich pilnujcie. – O to się nie martw – powiedzieli jednocześnie Kudłaty i Velma, nieco mocniej ściskając dłonie siostrzyczek. – To dokąd idziemy? – spytała pogodnie mała Madelyn. – Według mapki, którą zwędzili Kudłaty i Scooby, Daphne powinna być w opuszczonym dworku Matthewsów – odrzekł Fred. – To kawał drogi stąd – zauważyła Maggie. – Jak się tam dostaniemy? Fred wskazał na trzy rowery, stojące nieopodal; jeden z nich miał z tyłu niewielką przyczepkę. – Ale... nas jest sześcioro – zaniepokoiła się Madelyn. – Jak się zmieścimy na trzech rowerach? – Scooby pojedzie w przyczepce, ty z Velmą, a Maggie z Fredem – wyjaśnił Kudłaty. – Możemy już ruszać? – zniecierpliwił się Fred. – Nie możemy tu stać do rana. – To prawda – dodała Velma. – Daphne potrzebuje naszej pomocy. x Około pół godziny później cała paczka (minus Daphne, rzecz jasna) znalazła się przed dużym, ciemnym, starym domem. – Za mną, ferajna – powiedział Fred. – W porządku, rozdzielamy się – dodał szeptem, gdy tylko weszli do środka. – Kudłaty, Scooby i Maggie pójdą w prawo, a Velma, Madelyn i ja w lewo. Są pytania? – Po co się rozdzielamy? – odezwała się Maddie. – Żeby szybciej znaleźć Daphne. – A skąd będziemy wiedzieć, kto ją znalazł? – O tym nie pomyślałem – przyznał zakłopotany Fred. – Dlaczego mnie to, kurczę, nie dziwi? – mruknął Kudłaty. – Mam pomysł – Maggie wyjęła z kieszeni dwa gwizdki, z których jeden wręczyła Fredowi. – Dwa gwizdnięcia będą oznaczać "Daphne", a trzy "na pomoc", zgoda? – Zgoda. A teraz bierzmy się do roboty. x – Co teraz robimy? – spytała Madelyn. – Skradamy się – wyjaśnił szeptem Fred. – A po co? – Po to, żeby ci bandyci, którzy porwali Daphne, nie wiedzieli, że tu jesteśmy. – A co by było, gdyby się dowiedzieli? – Na pewno nic dobrego. – Bądź cicho, Maddie – Velma surowo spojrzała na siostrzyczkę. – Oj, daj spokój, ja tylko chcę się czegoś dowiedzieć. – Ale za bardzo przy tym hałasujesz. Zobaczysz, że będziemy mieli kłopoty przez to twoje ciągłe paplanie. – Wiesz, to dziwne – zauważyła Madelyn, zresztą nie bez cienia złośliwości w głosie. – Spędzasz mnóstwo czasu z tatą, ale jesteś tak samo beznadziejnie poważna, jak mama... – Przestań wreszcie gadać, bo cię zaknebluję – zagroziła Velma. – Nie zrobisz tego – powiedziała lekceważąco jej siostra. – Nie masz czym. Velma tylko uśmiechnęła się z wyższością i zwróciła się do Freda: – Pożyczysz mi apaszkę? – Może później – odrzekł Fred, skręcając w lewo. – Na razie musimy... – w tym momencie ujrzał wysokiego, chudego bandytę z wielką szramą na lewym policzku. – ... WIAĆ! – wrzasnął i rzucił się do ucieczki tym samym korytarzem, którym przyszli. – Szybciej, Maddie! – krzyknęła Velma, biegnąc za Fredem i ciągnąc siostrzyczkę ze sobą. – Ej, puść mnie! Nie mam trzech lat! – oburzona Madelyn wyszarpnęła rękę z uchwytu Velmy, po czym potknęła się, straciła równowagę i upadła na podłogę. – Jesteś cała? – spytała jej siostra, nachylając się nad nią. – Tak, ale zgubiłam okulary. – Zaraz je znajdę; przecież nie mogły upaść daleko... a nie mówiłam? Masz. – Dzięki. – Nie ma sprawy. A teraz wstawaj, musimy uciekać. Zaledwie Velma wymówiła te słowa, do dziewczynek podbiegli dwaj mężczyźni – jeden wysoki i chudy, drugi niski i gruby. – Co teraz? – spytała wystraszona Madelyn. – Wiejemy! – Velma prześlizgnęła się pomiędzy opryszkami, ciągnąc siostrę ze sobą. – MADDIE! – zawołała przerażona, gdy jakaś wielka siła rozdzieliła ich dłonie. – VELMO! – zawyła Madelyn, na próżno usiłując wyrwać się z rąk niskiego bandyty; jego wspólnik tymczasem chwycił i unieruchomił starszą z dziewczynek. – Ukryj ją gdzieś – polecił krótko chudy. – Zobaczymy się później. Jego kompan skinął głową i mężczyźni rozeszli się w różne strony, nie zważając na rozpaczliwe wrzaski obu sióstr, które skutecznie zagłuszyły potrójny sygnał gwizdka. x – Jesteś, kurczę, pewien, że idziemy w dobrym kierunku? – spytał Kudłaty. – Łak – Scooby kiwnął łbem. – Już niedałeko. – To świetnie! – Kudłaty zatarł ręce z radości. – Mam przeczucie, że czeka nas niezła wyżerka! – Co takiego?! – zawołała zszokowana Maggie. – Mieliśmy szukać Daphne, a nie jedzenia! – Spoko, młoda; Fred i dziewczyny sobie, kurczę, poradzą – powiedział Kudłaty i machnął ręką. Maggie nie wyglądała na przekonaną. – To nie fair – stwierdziła naburmuszona. – Oni się narażają, a my... – My też się, kurczę, narażamy – przerwał jej Kudłaty. – Narażamy się od chwili, w której, kurczę, weszliśmy do tego ciarkogennego, starego domu. Wtem rozległy się krzyki i trzy dźwięki gwizdka. – "Fred i dziewczyny sobie poradzą", co? – Maggie spojrzała na brata z dezaprobatą. – No dobra, może nie miałem, kurczę, racji, ale to jeszcze, kurczę, nie powód, żeby zrezygnować z małej przekąski na uspokojenie... – Małej przekąski? Już ja cię znam... Norville. Dość tego obijania się, teraz ja jestem szefem. Scooby, prowadź nas do Daphne. Szczeniak zrobił łapą coś w rodzaju salutu i zaczął węszyć; złapawszy trop, skręcił w prawo i ruszył ku schodom, prowadzącym na wyższe piętra. Niestety, niebawem na drodze całej trójki stanęło dwóch opryszków. – W NOGI! – wrzasnął Kudłaty i zwiał. Scooby i Maggie, która tym razem nie zamierzała się kłócić, zrobili to samo. Po chwili jednak jeden z przestępców dogonił i złapał dziewczynkę. – Puść mnie! – krzyknęła ona, kopiąc go po nogach. Bandyta nie odpuszczał, mimo że Scooby ugryzł go w łydkę, a Kudłaty kilkakrotnie uderzył go pięścią w bok; wkrótce bowiem nadbiegło jeszcze dwóch zbirów, z których jeden przytrzymał szczeniaka, a drugi chwycił chłopca. Następnie mężczyźni bez słowa rozeszli się. x Opryszek zaniósł Scooby'ego na strych, wrzucił go do jakiejś graciarni i odszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. Wylądowawszy na zakurzonej, starej kanapie, szczeniak kichnął potężnie. – Na zdrowie, Scooby – powiedział znajomy głos. – A... a... apsik! – Na zdłowie, Fłeddy – odrzekł pies, zatykając sobie nos ogonem, żeby nie kichnąć ponownie. x – Mama i tata mnie chyba zabiją! Po co ja w ogóle zabrałam ze sobą Maddie? – krzyknęła zrozpaczona Velma i z całej siły kopnęła leżące na posadzce wiadro. – Przecież sama mówiłaś, że musiałaś to zrobić, żeby się nie rozpłakała – zauważyła Maggie. – Nie o to mi chodzi! Niepotrzebnie zabrałam ją do was po lekcjach! Nie wiem, jakim cudem się o wszystkim dowiedziała, ale na pewno stało się to właśnie tam! Maggie zrobiła zakłopotaną minę i wbiła wzrok w czubki swoich butów. – Wiesz... to chyba przeze mnie, bo to ja wymyśliłam, żeby podsłuchać waszą rozmowę – powiedziała cicho. x Nie dość, że komórka pod schodami była bardzo mała, to jeszcze Kudłaty był w niej zamknięty razem z przerażoną Madelyn, tulącą się do jego boku i płaczącą w jego koszulkę. Szczerze mówiąc, dużo by dał, żeby jakoś ją uspokoić, bo jej łkanie zaczynało mu już działać na nerwy. Zaraz – co zrobiłaby Velma? Hmmm... w normalnych warunkach niewątpliwie najpierw kazałaby siostrzyczce się uciszyć, a potem zaczęłaby ją pocieszać; ale w takiej sytuacji pewnie sama nie wiedziałaby, co mówić... więc może po prostu przytuliłaby małą? Chłopiec ostrożnie objął dziewczynkę ramieniem i przycisnął ją do siebie; i rzeczywiście, jej płacz wkrótce ucichł. – Nie bój się – powiedział, gdy podniosła na niego wzrok – mój tata i jego koledzy na pewno nas znajdą. ---- ← Poprzedni rozdział • Następny rozdział → Kategoria:Rozdziały